Natsu, Do You Love Me?
by Sapphire TheOtaku
Summary: A Battle Of The Fittest, Who Will Get Natsu? Lucy, Or Lissana? Read To find Out! WARNING: Future May Hold Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel: giihii...

Me: that sounds so... sinister... *sweatdrop*

Levy: it scared me in bed one time...

Me: in bed...?

Levy: U-u-uhm... n-no not in b-bed!

Me: *devious smirk* whatever... for now anyway lets start the chapter!

Mirajane: HURRAH!

Natsu: whoop!

Me: OKAY OKAY SHADDAP LEMMIE START PEOPLE! XD!

So after a while of blushing and pushing Natsu away, we decided that, me Natsu, Mirajane, Freed, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and last but not least, Lissana!

"So who is gonna go with who?" Mirajane squealed with exitment as we were deciding who would ride with who to the amusment park.

"I wanna ride with Luce!" Natsu shouted in reply. "why me..." she sighed in defeat.

"I'll ride with jellal!" Erza said sternly. "I wanna ride with Natsu-kun!" Lissana said to her older sister. "Okay, ill ride with Freed, and Levy, you're riding with Gajeel?"

"S-sure..." Levy stammered "WAIT, WAIT HOLD THE PHONE, wont it just be easier for us to all just ride in a van?" Gray suggested.

"I geuss that would be easier..." Mirajane sighed, not having time to be alone wth her Freed.

"Okay then, the pairs that were chosen for the cars, well, the sets will be the pairs chosen for the asile's of the seats." Mirajane simply stated.

"Wait, then how are me and lucy both suppose to sit next to Natsu-kun?" Lissana asked her sister bluntly.

"Simple, you play rock, paper, sciccors for the seat!" Mirajane replyed.

"Win this Lucy!" I heard Natsu Cuu in my ear.

"Your going down blondie!" Lissana said in a sarcastic tone, she was playfully trashtalking Lucy, Lucy did not seem to notice, but deep down Lissana ment all of the words she was saying too Lucy.

In the end, Lucy won and Natsu was excited, even though Lucy won, Natsu was in the asile seat talking to Lucy while Lissana was gritting her teeth on the other side of Natsu in the next asile of seats over.

Lissana repeatly tried to talk to Natsu, but he ws too distracted talking to Lucy to notice, even though Lucy did not want to sit next to Natsu ecause of his motion sickness, she forgot that she had brought some motion sickness patches, so he was fine the whole trip, and they were happily laughing with eachother as for Lissana, she was getting irriated.

OMG so sorry~~~~ im cutting of the My Dragon Boyfriend story, i just did not set it up right... so i just cant finish it LOL! crappy exuse... BUT ill be filling it in with this new story so well be fine, in this story, its a battle of the fittest, wll lucy be with natsu? or wll he be with lissana? or wll he choose either?! the suspence is endless LOL *casually peels baa


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu: I kinda want to end up with Luce~

Lucy: oh Natsu!

Lissana: *Rubs Boobs On Natsu's Soulder* but what about me...

Me: GET OFF OF HIM HES MINE!

Natsu: really? you like me?

Me: Yup 3!

Natsu: *kiss*

Me: *FanGirl Faints*

Me: *Wakes Up*

Natsu: you okay?

Me: y-y-yes...

Natsu: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"She'd better keep her hands off my Natsu-kun if she values her precious face..." Lissana Mumbled as she bit on a pillow to hold her irritation in.

"Hey... Natsu-kun... ar-" Lissana tried to speak but Lucy interrupted.

"Shhhhh! Hes sleeping..." Lucy said as she gently caressed his face.

"Awh! He looks so cute when he's sleeping!" Levy said as she rubbed his head as well.

Lissana almost lost it but regained her composure whenever Mirajane said: "Were here everybody!"

Everybody practically jumped out of the car, they had been riding in there for around three hours, it was only suppose to take about an hour and a half, but Freed kept getting distracted by Mirajane, and kept missing turns, or driving the wrong way. But, nobody was mad because of that, in fact, lost of them were happy that they got to spend some time with the people that they loved, though not a single one of them would admit that they enjoyed the ride. But one particular person did not get up immediately.

"Natsu... Natsu...!" Lucy said while gently shaking Natsu trying to wake him up, when all of the sudden he sprang up and grabbed Lucy bridal style and jumped out of the car.

"FINALLY! Were here! That took forever..." Natsu said with joy.

"Hey uh... Natsu... could you put me down?" Lucy asked as she squirmed in the arms of the one and only salamander.

"Haha, sure thing Luce" he replied with a toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"WEE EEE EEE EEE" Squealed all the girls as they were riding "The Dragon" rollercoaster. It wasn't too late, and nobody had gotten sick because it had only been about two hours since they had put on the sickness patches. "So where too next?" Lucy said with excitement. While everyone was walking and discussing which ride to go to next, Lisanna was plotting. "Oh I know!" Mirajane shouted catching everybody's attention. "Lets go inside of the tunnel of love!" Mirajane said as her eyes formed hearts, and an aura of love surrounded her and freed. "Mirajane! Come on lets go!" Lisanna said wearing the biggest smirk, since today was the day she would get to kiss her precious Natsu-kun, Lisanna was interrupted in thought when she heard a scream, it was Lucy, she was falling in the water, but Lisanna saw a flash of pink, and then she saw Natsu run and catch Lucy, she was livid! "Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" Lisanna said with her sweetest smile, she hated this girl, but she forced it upon her face. "Sure" Lucy said with a smile, even over the fact that she had almost fell in a big pond for a ride. As soon as the door to the bathroom shut Lisanna locked it, it was time to teach Lucy a lesson. "Listen here bitch, get your hands off MY Natsu-kun!" Lisanna said what she had been wanting to do for years, she meant every word. After that, it was followed by a slap. Lucy was speechless. A few seconds after, the whole group of friends, excluding the guys, because it was a girls bathroom. "She tried to hit me!" Lisanna screamed as fake tears Role down here face. Why... Lucy thought as she was pushed over by Erza, all the girls were comforting the "sad" Lisanna. "Lucy! Why would you do such a thing!"

What a spicy Chester if I do say so myself! :) Till next time! BAI-BI!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Natsu, Do You Love Me?

"Stay away from MY Natsu-kun you bitch"

As Lucy walked from the bathroom, tears welled up in her eyes. She texted the only person who did not come in the bathroom, Levy. I'm going home, tell everyone I won't be at school on Monday. As Lucy was turning off her phone, she got a reply that read: okay, but if anything is bothering you, tell me. Ill always be there for you Lu-chan. Yeah, but I don't think you will this time Lucy thought to herself as she walked to the parking lot. As she looked for her car she realised... Crap. She forgot they all had gone together. Fine, no problem, she would just walk home, no! Even better she would treat herself to ice cream. What horrible friends she had, she was going to make them pay, always ordering her around, Lisanna always making her jealous. She was fed up with her friends shit. Right as she was about to call her maids to come pick her up, she saw Natsu. "What are you doing out here?" she tried to sound mad, but in the end her voice sounded as if it were being strained."Levy said something was wrong." he said bluntly, Lucy was trying to keep calm, but she couldn't do it. She ran at Natsu at full throttle and hug him as hot tears started to stream down her face and so she sobbed and wailed, Natsu kept patting her head and telling her everything was okay. But after a while Lucy had stopped crying and said something that surprised Lucy. "I know, I saw you through the window when I was going to the food stand, sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so shocked..." as he said these words and smiled at Lucy sheepishly, secretly, Natsu liked Lucy.

Well? Do you like the story so far? I made a timer so I won't forget every week, Im thinking of rewriting three weeks worth so I can post them on Fridays. Review and MSG me, all advice is noted!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Natsu, Do You Love Me?

She ran at Natsu at full throttle and hugged him, and she sobbed as he repeated the words, " it'll be okay"

As Lucy wiped all the tears from her eyes, her

and Natsu were right about to walk into the gates of the amusement park.

But little did they know that Lisanna had stopped pretending to be sad and told everyone that her and Natsu were secretly dating, and Lucy said that she was going to take him away from her.

And to there dismay, right as they walked through the doors of the amusement park, they heard Lisanna scream, "I told you so!", Lucys eyes widened as everyone was staring at her with shocked expressions, including Levi, she's a liar... Lucy thought.

She had no idea what Lisanna had said, but it was obvious that is was not something good. Lucy couldn't take this pressure anymore... She just couldn't... "How dare yo-" Lisanna started to say as Lucy interrupted. "Don't you dare say a word. You hear me? Im done taking all your crap, shut your mouth.

I used to think I had the best friends in the world, but now I realize that they were just all fakes..." she was fighting tears. "Im sorry Natsu..." she mouthed to him as he stood speechless at the scene in front of him.

Lucy started to walk away as she felt something touch her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked, gaining the attention of passer Byers.

The person that grabbed her was none other then Lisanna. At this point all the girls were quietly crying in the arms of their friends. "Lucy Im sorry-" "I don't give a shit. Go have fun with your asshole friends, do you not believe me or something?!" Lucy said as she let out a giggle. "Here why don't I prove it to you!"

she said with a smug smile. Lucy whipped out her phone and called the first people that came to mind. Sting and Rouge.

Well that kinda what you get when you fuck around with someone's feelings! ? see you in the next chapter! Btw Im working hard on a gruvia chapter for next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so... I THINK I rated this a mature rating, lol lets hope so o.o! Anyway! AFTER YEARS OF WAITING! Sappys back! soz, i sorta forgot my password for like eva, which i explained in an earlier story/newspaper thingy lolol and ive changed my mind AGAIN I'm gonna do a review on an anime AND a fanfic story every twoweeks on fridays :D sounds fun right? that way ill be on time lmao, i think ill make a scedule soon, ANYWAY LEMONS AHEAD, ENJOY!**

"Hey blondie, come on let me show you something!" Sting said as he led Lucy out of the party shooting Rouge a smirk, Rouge knowing what he was doing winked back.

"But Sting what about Rou-" Lucy tried to say before she was interrupted by Sting.

"Dont worry, I told him where we were going, okay?" Sting replied.

"Okay then where are we going?" Lucy asked with her head tilted slightly.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" He said with a tone, but Lucy didnt really think much of it.

_Damn she asks alot of qeustions... But ill get my revenge on dragneel soon enough _Sting thought. "Here we are!" Sting said happily, In front of them was a hotel.

"One room please" Sting asked the clerk, as he handed them a key to room 108.

"Alright hold on blondie, I'm gonna go get some dinner for us" Sting said as he winked at her before he left.

Lucy was super scared, she knew what he was planning on her.

Lucy got out her phone and went to group messaging.

_Group Messaging_

_Lucy: Guys come help me im at hotel seastar PLEASE HELP ME! stings back i gotta go!_

_Levi: Lu-chan? What are you doing at a hotel?_

_Gajeel: Bunnygirl?_

_Natsu: IM COMING LUCY!_

_Levi: Me too!_

_Lisanna: Me three... I've still got to apologize!_

_Mirajane: Then I geuss I'm in too! Rescue mission 101 is a go!_

_Freed: Then I shall come as well. _

_Gajeel Ahh.. geez I'm on my way... I'll pick you up levi..._

_Levi: Kay!_

_Gray: Dont leave me out! I'm on my way!_

_ End_

Sting kept hearing buzzing from Lucy's phone so he threw it in the water as he came back with dinner, he sat and ate with her for about 5 minutes. Then Sting started to undress Lucy.

"W-wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy shrieked.

"Your losing you virginity tonight Blondie!" Sting said with a huge grinn on his face as he forcefully undressed Lucy.

"LUCY! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!" Lucy heard all of her friends say.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" She shrieked as loud as she could as her friends burst through the door to see Lucy half naked, with her boobs exposed, all the boys got nosebleeds and started to blush.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" She shrieked once more.

_**TOO BE CONTINUED! AHAHAHAHHAH Im such an ass, lmao i always like to cut it off at the most climactic moment, its just like those T.V shows when their about to announed who got chopped, or who is the winner and there like "BREATHE..." and then BOOM commercial... ahhh i hate those shows :D**_

_**Oh yeah, and im sorry about the last phew chapters, i sorta thought thery sounded fucked up, but i just wanted to get them over with for some reason XD sorry my lovley fewers 3 LUV ME! LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	7. Chapter 7 FINALE!

_**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SURPIRSE CHAPTER CUZ I WAS BORED EVEN THOUGH I HAD A SCEDULE! SCREW IT :D ill try to post a new chapter a day c: lmao watch me totally forget about it... yeah im smart :D ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Everybody burst through the door.**_

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered as he pulled her off the bed.

"You guys leave." Natsu said calmly.

"Bu-"

"Shut-up. Get out. I don't want you guys to see this." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles looking at Sting as if he'd turned into a demon.

As soon as everyone had left the room, Natsu went bazurk, pushing Sting up against the wall.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU MADE LUCY FEEL?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HAVE SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu roared.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOU HUMILIATED ME AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! TEENAGERS AT SCHOOL WOULD ALWAYS TEASE ME ABOUT IT!"

Sting screamed back.

"BESIDES _YOUR_ THE ONE IGNORING HER, FOR SOME PRISSY LITTLE GIRL NAMED LISANNA." Sting yelled once more.

Natsu froze.

As if instinct, Sting punched him across the face.

"Big mistake" Natsu said wiping away blood as he beat Sting down the the ground, kicking him in the balls a couple times.  
As Natsu turned to leave he said "Touch Lucy again, and you'll regret it.".

As Natsu returned to the girls, he saw Lucy and Lisanna crying in each others arms, both repeating "I'm sorry too!". "Lucy..." Natsu said as he pulled her into a hug. "Natsu..." Lucy said as she felt wetness on her face. Was Natsu... _crying?! _"I'm sorry Lucy, i couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry..." Natsu said tears streaming down his face. "Nats-" Lucy was cut off by a kiss from Natsu, as everyone just stared in shock.

"Get a room!" Gray said while hysterically laughing.

Lucy just blushed and Natsu just called him a Popsicle head.

_Boys... _ Thought all the girls as they laughed as they started to fight.

"Hey Natsu.." Lucy said. "Yeah?" Natsu said as turned around. "I Love You." Lucy said as a blushed formed on her face. "I Love You Too Luce." He replied as he went over and kissed her cheek.

Lucy was about as red as a tomato.

"Oooooooooh~" Everyone cooed as Lucy said to knock it off.

**_SO MY LITTLE SEX NOODLE, what did you think :D im pretty aticfied of the ending, since pretty much everyone who reads my stories love nalu and geuss what, THATS MY NUMBER ONE SHIPPER :D SCREW NALI :D although... i think they should be called luna ... OOOOOOOOH thats like a way better name, i doubt anyone wuld see luna and think "Hey Lucy x Natsu!" XD! Kay... BAAAAAAAAAAAI!_**


End file.
